Tears of a fallen Angel
by Dangerous BeautyxKikyo S2
Summary: Kikyo, a girl with no parents, left with her auntie and cousins. Challenges, secrets unravel as she ventures further into the mysteries of life.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story… **

Tears of a Fallen Angel

"_Do you want me to come in with you?" Mrs. Noelle asked._

"_No thanks Mrs. Noelle!" Three year old Kikyo chirped._

"_Okay, well then I will leave now, goodbye!"_

"_Bye!" Kikyo ran up the stairs clutching a piece of paper in her small hands. She rang the doorbell and waited, but there was no answer, no one came to the door. Kikyo turned the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped inside, "Momma?" there was no answer, "Papa?" once again there was no answer, just silence. Kikyo started to feel scared.** Where could momma and papa have gone?** She stepped in further, suddenly she heard a faint sobbing sound, coming form the living room, gingerly, she walked towards the room, there she found her auntie and her cousins sitting on the chairs, their faces a mess, and tears stained their clothes. "Auntie!" Kikyo cried, as she ran up and gave her auntie a big, warm hug. Auntie dried her tears with her sleeve and flashed a sad smile at the sight of her niece, "Why hello Kikyo,"_

_"Why are you crying auntie?" Kikyo questioned._

_Kikyo's auntie put on a serious look; she sighed and put her hands onto Kikyo's shoulders. "Look Kikyo, there's something important you need to know, you father and mother….you father and mother are in a far away place and they are not ever going to come back home…", Kikyo's lips started to quiver and soon endless tears started rolling down her cheeks, one by one it fell forming a lake of its own on the hard floor, the drawing of her family she drew slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground with a thud._

Ever since the death of my parents I have been living with my auntie and cousins, it's a wonderful life, I feel as if they're my very own mother and siblings, always there for me. My auntie always seemed to be getting new jobs every week, therefore we move around a lot. This time, auntie announced that she had finally found a job that she approved of, and so we will finally settle down in a house in Tokyo, Japan, this is so exciting!

It was the first day of school… well not quite but it certainly felt like it to me. I ascended up the stairs and stopped, I looked up, there was a big sign that hung above the doors, and on it said 'Welcome to Kanagawa High!' in the colour maroon. I averted my gaze back to the doors, I felt nervous and excited at the same time, my heart pounded. This is going to be an awesome year! Well here I go! I grabbed the door handle and was about to push it open when a group of girls came and shoved me, "Get out of the way!" one of the girls snapped at me as they walked inside. They're not very nice… I mused. Suddenly I felt a little tug at my shirt, I glanced down and to my surprise I found a little cute child around four to five years old, though her face wasn't bright with a smile like the children I see usually have, no this little girl had a sad, gloomy look on her face.

"Yes?" I asked

"I-I can't find m-my p-parents, can you h-help me?" The little girl stammered.

I gaped at the child, memories flooded back to me of myself when I was child searching for my parents that were never coming back ever again. I gently patted the little girl's head and kneeled down so I came face to face with her.

"Of course I will help you find your parents, but first of all why don't you tell me your name?"

"It's Esther!"

"Ok Esther lets go."

As we were walking and looking for her parents, I was taken by surprise when Esther hooked her hands onto mine; she grinned at me and went back to walking. Finally we reached our destination, the spot where Esther last saw her parents, and there were her parents sitting on a bench with their faces buried in their hands, I watched as Esther's face lit up with joy and immediately sprinted towards them and hugged them, her parents were so happy and I felt good to have been able to help someone. Her parents ambled over and thanked me; I replied that it was my pleasure. As they turned to leave, Esther came back again "Thanks pretty lady! Hope I can see you again sometime soon!" And with those last words she ran back to her parents, happily singing away. I stood there letting the events sink into my mind, when all of a sudden I realized I was going to be late for school!

"Nooo!!" I hastily zoomed back to school with a few minutes to spare, I stepped into the office and asked for my timetable, the red-headed lady looked at me, frowned, mumbled something and gave me my timetable. Then I walked out the door, gazing at the timetable I realized the first thing I had was gym! What an awesome subject to start with. That is how my adventure began. Taking long strides, swerving my head this way and that looking for the gym, hordes of unknown creatures were all over the place, I must have been going in circle all day long, I was getting dizzy and I really needed a rest so I stopped right there in the middle of the hall, breathing heavily. I decided to ask for help, "Excuse me? I need help…" everyone just walked past me acting as if they haven't heard a single word I had said, "Excuse me?" I tried again but no one stopped anything but a mere glance at me. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jerked my head and saw the most gorgeous guy ever, reality drained out of me, and my legs turned to jelly, and he had the most dazzling golden eyes…" Hello?" he asked again, at that instant I snapped back into reality, "Um. Yes?" I replied.

"Did you need any help?"

"Oh yes please! I was looking for the gym…"

"On your left"

"Oh my god, arigato! By the way; what's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Sesshoumaru," I repeated, liking the way the word rolled off on my tongue. Then he scurried off. I stepped up to the gigantic dark red gym doors, gave a big heave and pushed open the doors, a gust of wind went by whipping at my face. I walked in observing every inch of the gym, it was huge, and it beats every other gym I've ever seen. I confirmed with the gym teacher, Mrs. Coco, "Mrs.Kookoo head" is what everyone else seemed to call her that I was a new student. She nodded her head and we got straight to work. First of all they played tennis; I had my position ready, an open stance, swinging side to side preparing to move anywhere when needed, then the ball was served, I flew over to it and gave a hard swing the ball smashed onto the ground on the other side with a BOOM! That's how it was for the rest of the game. Later we had Judo, traditional martial arts, my opponent came running towards me, I quickly grabbed him and did the Uki-otoshi (a throwing technique) and sent him slamming onto the ground. Then after a few more techniques it was the end of the period. My next class was Japanese, sigh it has always been the most boring subject to me, you just sit there and listen to the teacher and take notes. I found it quickly for it was just right across the gym, on my way there I heard many people whispering about a girl named Kikyo and how she was "awesome and wonderful" at sports, they were talking about me and how good I was in sports… that is something I can't agree because I'm not really any good at sports. But nevertheless I needed to get to class; there I confirmed with the teacher again that I was new, he nodded and placed me a seat beside Sesshoumaru, I smiled at him and got to work picking up my brush and dipping it in ink I started to write kanji (Japanese characters). Occasionally Sesshoumaru and I would chat for a while in class, but once the teacher turned around we quickly became quiet. All through class I could feel people staring at me, and I could hear a few whispers here and there with my name "Kikyo" and "Sesshoumaru", but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I'm home now, and school was a blast, I got new friends very quick, already I'm the best "athlete" and smartest "nerd" or should I say "gifted person" in the school, I have always signed up for sports clubs, and for marathons. I can't wait until tomorrow!

**HEH HEH…. Yea I know I started a new story, I just couldn't resist, this must be the longest chapter I had ever wrote, also please don't hesitate to give me ideas, or fix my grammar or spelling mistakes. As for the other stories, I need help for ideas, so if you can help me? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of Tears of a Fallen Angel…

**Chapter 2**

I woke up, the cold baked into my bones, breakfast was ready my auntie said, I told you I'll be down in a second. Today felt strange… as if something wasn't right, and it surely had made my mood bitter, but when I got downstairs I put on a fake smile to assure you that everything was going well, and then I set out to walk to school. I wake up early in the morning just to do this; I love the scent of the fresh air. Soon as I walked around the curve I saw a form of a figure, then I heard screaming, I ran toward the noise then saw that everything was okay and that it was only children playing with each other. But soon I came across a child crying, I kneeled down and wiped her tears and asked her why she was crying, she told me that no one wanted to play with her. How I felt sorry for her, a young angel left alone in the darkness, I took my hand and reached out to help her up; I told her I was going to find someone to play with her. It didn't take long before we came across another girl sitting on a bench with a far away look on her face staring at a man, which I assumed was her brother, he was busy talking to a pretty lady. I figured she must have been bored, so I came over and asked if she wanted to play with the little girl I still had in my hands, she smiled and quickly took the other girl's hand and they both ran away. I sighed as I glanced at my watch, there was still time, a lot too. I slowly walked taking in the scenery, at last I arrived at school. As I was walking to the doors, people snickered by me, I heard cruel remarks, I was surprised, and I felt like crying, but I held the tears back, no use in letting such little things get the better of me.

It was time to start class, and everyone was really cruel to me, even Sesshoumaru, remember that strange, odd really I had today? I was correct. Sesshoumaru merely glanced coldly at me, when I tried to converse with him, even the teachers seemed to hold some sort of grudge against me. I wonder what I have done wrong. I wish the day would end quickly.

School finally finished, and I quietly walked back home, this time I didn't bother to say I'm home, I just walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door. I lied on my bed, recalling yesterday… how everyone seemed so nice… I wonder if it's what they do to every new student to make them feel welcome. I was sure there must be at least one person in the whole school that wanted to be my friend… I tried to think of others, but yet I couldn't think of one. But the only thing that I really wanted wasn't really other people to be my friends, but Sesshoumaru, his eyes seemed to have captivated me in some sort of a spell, and every time we conversed I felt so alive. But I doubt I will ever have the chance again. I stretched my arms as I sat up and looked across my room, my room was very spacious, the walls were painted a pale blue, the room had a computer, a bed, a TV, a desk and a mirror. My room isn't royalty, but this is where I feel safe and happy, like my own little paradise, I continued to stare at the items in my room, soon my eyes settled to a painting hung on the wall, that was strange I don't recall seeing it there yesterday. I walked to it and stared, it was beautiful; the work was definitely very exquisite. As I was about to reach out to touch it, my auntie called me to dinner and I left that painting.

I helped set up the table, I couldn't help but stare at the things in my hands; it was strange how such little things can fascinate me. My auntie gestured me to hurry I gave a quick nod and scurried to the table, My cousins each shared their stories of what happened in school today, but I kept silent, I finished my bowl, thanked my auntie for the delicious meal and put it into the sink, and once again I went upstairs.

Are you okay? My auntie said as the door slowly opened and she entered. I'm okay I lied. You said that I was acting strange; I told you I was seriously fine. You made a good decision and decided to leave me alone. I was alone with my lonely thoughts again. Was I different? I walked up to my mirror and smiled, I stuck a few poses, I played with my hair, yet it didn't seem right. I was different. Yes that was it…I wasn't pretty like the other girls, I didn't gossip about boys, how they would whisk me away to a different place and make all my dreams come true, I didn't have parents, I just lived a simple life… a boring life with no excitement. I long to get out; find adventure, but then again what's the point? I'd be too scared of the outside world… I went to the bathroom and got ready to bed. I slipped under the warm bed sheets, closed my eyes and entered to my little place, where no one can interfere.

**Bad? Yeah I know I'm bad at writing stories, but then again, I'm young… so it's normal for my age to write quite badly? Eh what am I saying… it's just me… Thank-you for reading, until next time! Please Please PLEASE give me suggestions on my next chapter. My mind is empty **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tears of a Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Once again… this pitiful author does not own Inuyasha… not even Sesshy (

Sigh, the same thing today, nothing new, waking up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, going downstairs to eat breakfast with my cousins and my auntie, people ignoring me at school, again. You know what I wonder? Well… why do they hate me so much now?! Maybe there are rumors about me. Or…or… dare I say, jealous maybe? Who am I kidding, who would ever be jealous of me? I'm not pretty or good at anything, just your average girl.

Well time for gym class… I stopped at the entrance, took a deep breath and prepared for the deathly glares of my classmates; I pushed through the doors, which sent a blast of wind, causing my hair to fly back, and there it was, people were glaring straight at me, whispering my name. And here I was, thinking that it'll change? I'm such a fool.

I took a seat on the bench and instantly people moved away from me, as if I was infectious as if they had all written Kikyo proof on their hands. It used to hurt me a lot how people are acting so mean to me, but hey, now I really couldn't care less. Mrs. Coco is coming past us to check for attendance, I keep my eyes glued to the floor, when she got to me she stopped and passed me a nicely folded piece of paper, I could see it was written in blue ink, I looked up to Mrs. Coco's yellow eyes, they gave me no hint of what the note might say, in fact they didn't give a single hint of emotion. Before I could say anything more, Mrs. Coco had left me. I decided to read the note after school and placed it in my pocket.

Finally school is over! I walked quickly down the steps and skipped towards a bench and sat down. I slipped my fingers in my pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper, good, it's not ruined. I slowly unfolded it, inside I saw beautifully written handwriting, I read the words quietly, 'Dear Kikyo, I have a few things to talk to you about, sorry for I have been acting a little inappropriate towards you, and my behaviour is inexcusable. Please meet me at the Sacred Park'

To tell you the truth, reader, I didn't know how I felt at the moment when I read the note I guess I was angry, why now out of all times for Mrs. Coco to tell me sorry?! And… why meet at Sacred Park, no one goes there anymore, I heart it is haunted with spirits. Oh good, now I'm scared, I'm terrible scared of spirits and everything… maybe I could go home and um… wait until tomorrow to tell Mrs. Coco I had some things to attend and I couldn't meet her. Well its getting late… must decide.

Okay, now why did I come here again? Because I'm a nice person… I can't believe I chose to go to Sacred Park… So here I am… in front of Sacred Park, walking up the steps… looking around to make sure I'm not being followed, everything is fine Kikyo…everything is just fine. I mean ghosts and stuff don't exist right? My heart is pounding. I finally climbed up to the very last step, wait! What's that sound? It sounded like rustling in the bushes to my right, I turned to my right, and went to investigate, my hands pushed through the bush and my eyes roamed around. When I was really sure… there was nothing there, I continued on my way.

I looked around at Sacred Park marveling at the beautifully carved statues of what seemed as demons, gods and goddesses, but…why demons? I walked towards the biggest statue, a muscular man, long flowing hair, a crescent moon embedded in his forehead, a long kimono with spiky armor, a sword placed carelessly by his side. My hands followed from his body to his face, how the sculptor has captured the moment, he seemed so… yearning, I touched his eyes and followed his gaze where it landed on a beautiful woman, they were quite far away, her eyes followed the ground, she was holding a little child, cradling it so gently. I closed my eyes and created a story, there was a man that loved a woman so dearly but she could never return his feelings no matter how much she wanted because she was married to another man and bore his child, she avoided him. I reopened my eyes, tears collected my eyes, I hate that I'm so emotional. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. What's that sound? I glanced around me but didn't see anything, the ground. Blood streamed past me and snaked around my feet, the trail went on for miles, and I ran far away, away from the blood, not looking back, the cold air whips by, get away form the blood! Away from the…huh? There is no… blood... and I end up back to the sculpture of that man. This… is so sick, this place is so weird, I'm going to leave, I'm going to… I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder; I screamed and started running. Oh god, I'm going to die, I'm sorry ghosts of Sacred Park! Someone just told me to meet her here, so if it's anyone to blame, blame it on her! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promised to never EVER come back! Ahh!

I skidded to a stop when I realized someone was calling out for me to stop, that's when it hit me hard. I'm so stupid… that hand that touched my shoulder was probably Mrs. Coco! I ran back to the figure while yelling out Mrs. Coco's name, 'Mrs. Coco! Mrs. Coco!' No reply… I heard footsteps and I quickly turned around expecting it to be Mrs. Coco, but instead it was…

Err… yeah.. I deleted a whole part xD such a waste of time, and sorry should have updated long time ago xD. Really sorry... Just... While I was re-reading everything, thought this would be a good part to end at the chapter xD.


End file.
